Todo Cambio Songfics
by Estelaluna
Summary: Aqui con otro songfics de mii pareja favoriita ShunXAlice y un pokiito de DanxRuno advertencia esta un pokiito largo


**Todo Cambio**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Yo: ^^ hola amigos aki con otro songfics **

**Masquerade: ja este esta muy largo Luna ¬¬ **

**Yo: eske me emocione :D **

**Masquerade: lo bueno es que al finlo terminaste**

**Yo: sii esque desde la mañana que escribiria un songfics perome entretube en unos foros de Saint Seiya y se me fue el tiempo ^^**

**Masquerade: si si demasiado bla bla bla ya abre el songfics ¬¬ **

**Ego: ya dejala Masquerade ¬¬**

**Masquerade: O.o y ¿quien eres tú?**

**Yo: es el ego pervertido de Shun xD **

**Ego: así es ^^ oye! ¬¬ **

**Yo: :p **

**Masquerade: O.O esto es loko! **

**Yo: jejeje claro si no mira con quien hablas xD bueno ego has los honores ^^**

**Ego: NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN XD**

**ZONA DE LECTURA**

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

_**TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

**Se podía ver a un pelinegro en el centro de un bosque este vestía de una forma elegante debido a que hoy era una fecha muy importante y todo debía de salir perfecto.**

**Skyress:** todo esta listo Shun –decía un bakugan en su hombro

**Shun:** solo espero que ella venga –decía mirando las estrellas

_**Todo cambio  
>Cuando te vi<br>De blanco y negro a color me converti  
>Y fue tan fácil<br>Quererte tanto  
>Algo que no imaginaba<br>Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada**_

**=Flash back =**

**Se podía ver a un joven entrenar sin descanso en el centro del bosque, este llevaba días entrenando sin descanso**

Skyress: vamos Shun deberías descansar –le sujeria una esfera verde

Shun: todavía puedo aguantar Skyress –decía mientras lanzaba varias kunais al cielo con el fin de esquivarlas cuando escucha un grito

Xxx: auxilio! –se oía el grito de una mujer a lo lejos

Shun: que fue eso? –pregunta mientras busca la dueña de ese grito

Skyress: al parecer fue el grito de una humana

Shun: una humana en el bosque? –se cuestiona mientras mira a su alrededor– será mejor que vallamos a ver –dice mientras da un salto

**Al llegar a la orilla del rio miro como una joven pelinaranja se estaba ahogando**

Skyress: Shun debemos de hacer algo si no caerá por la cascada –dice mientras mira a la joven

Xxx: ayuda! Porfavor! –grita mientras mueve las manos Shun al verla se queda pensativo

Skyress: Shun has algo! –le decía su amiga pero al darse vuelta miro que este ya no estaba

**Enseguida esta mira como la joven se unde y Shun se lanza a salvarla pero al sujetarla este**

Shun: te tengo –dice mientras la saca pa qué respire, este al verlo no puede creerlo era una chica, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su pelo era rizado y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate lo que provocaba que este se los quiesiera comer a besos este vaya todo en esa chica era perfecto pero esta el verlo lo trata de una forma muy especial

Xxx: suéltame pervertido! –grita dando patadas en el agua

Shun: ¡qué! Yo no soy ningún pervertido –le dice mientras mira como salir del agua

Xxx: sueltame! –gritaba mientras le daba de golpes en el pecho

Shun: si eso quieres –enseguida este la suelta y esta se empieza a ahogar otra vez–

Skyress: Shun salvala! –le dice mientras la mira ahogarse–

Shun: yo porque ¬¬ ella me dijo qué la soltara –dice mientras sale del rio

Skyress: Shun Kazami vas a ayudar a esa chica –dice mientras le golpea el pecho

Shun: ¬¬ Mmmm nose tal vez –dice mientras mira hacia el lado contrario comportandose como niño chiquito

Xxx: auxilio! –grita mientras cae por la cascada

Shun: esta bien ¬¬ –dice mientras se lanza por la cascada

Xxx: haaaaaaa! –grita para luego perder el conocimiento (Masquerade: pus que pa la próxima se fija donde lo deja xD Luna: ¬¬ vete de aki!)

**Enseguida Shun la recuesta en el suelo para verificar que esta este bien **

Skyress: Shun como esta? –le pregunta su plumífera amiga

Shun: al parecer bien, solo se desmayo –dice como si nada mientras se escurre el cabello– bueno no es mi problema –dice dando la vuelta

Skyress: Shun Kazami no podemos dejarla así ¬¬ –dice mientras se acerca a esta cuando

Xxx: cof cof cof –empieza a tocer expulsando el agua que había tragado y recobrando el conocimiento

Skyress: hola estas bien? –el pregunta mientras la mira

Xxx: hola ¿quien eres? Donde estoy? –pregunta mirando el cielo

Skyress: mi nombre es Skyress y el tuyo?

Alice: Alice mi nombre es Alice –dice mientras busca a cierto pelinegro

Skyress: si buscas a Shun el esta aya –dice mientras mira como un pelinegro se quita la camisa con el fin de exprimirla esta el verlo se puso del color de un tomate provocando que esta se diera la vuelta para no verle

Shun: vaya parece que a alguien le da pena mirarme –decía divertido mientras la miraba sonrojada

_**Ooh**____**no**____**Oh**____**no  
>Todo<strong>____**temblo**____**dentro**____**de**____**mi  
>El<strong>____**universo**____**escribió**____**que**____**fueras**____**para**____**mi  
>Y<strong>____**fue**____**tan**____**fácil  
>Quererte<strong>____**tanto  
>Algo<strong>____**que**____**no**____**imaginaba  
>Fui<strong>____**a**____**perderme**____**en**____**tu**____**amor  
>Simplemente<strong>____**pasó  
>Y<strong>____**todo**____**tuyo**____**ya**____**soy**_

**Después de unos minutos Shun decidió llevar a Alice a su casa para que esta se pudiera cambiar y usar ropa seca**

Shun: listo ya llegamos –dice mientras abre la puerta de su dojo

Alice: es muy linda tú casa Shun –dice mirando todos los detalles

Shun: ha sido de mi familia por años, vivía aquí con mi abuelo pero el tiene 3 años que falleció

Alice: como lo siento Shun –dice mirando el suelo

Shun: no tienes porque el y yo no fuimos muy unidos –dice dejando su katana a un lado para ir por algo de ropa– toma –dice dándole una camisa negra y unos shorts cortos.

Alice: donde me puedo cambiar? –pregunta mientras lo mira a los ojos-

Shun: Skyress te llevara a la habitación de huéspedes –dice sin quitar su mirada de la chica

Skyress: acompáñame Alice

**Enseguida Shun se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa**

Shun: *Shun que te pasa ella es solo una chica más * –se decía mentalmente–

Ego: claro que no Shun

Shun: O.o tú ¿quien eres?

Ego: yo soy tú ego –dice como si fuera un fantasma–

Shun: genial me estoy volviendo loco ¬¬

Ego: ¬¬ jaja que gracioso, ya hablando encerio ambos sabemos que Alice no es solo una chica más

Shun: mira ella… –pero es interrumpido por cierta pelinaranja

Alice: Shun?

Shun: que ocurre Alice… –pero al verla este se quedo ºOº ya que los shorts daban a resaltar las curvas que tanto ocultaba, y la camisa le quedaba un poco ajustada.

Alice: O/O este…creo que….

Skyress: deberías de darle ropa más femenina Shun –le dice su amiga desde su hombro ya que esta estaba muy descubierta

Shun: ste… claro –dice sin dejarla de ver –

Ego: vamos Shun regresa –le decía su ego– tierra llamando a Shun tierra llamando a Shun ¬¬

Shun: aaa creo que hay algo de ropa de tú talla en el atico –dice mientras desbia la mirada – Skyress llevadla a la sala mientras que yo subo al atico, por favor

Skyress: claro Shun –dice mientras se da la vuelta–

_**Antes**____**que**____**pase**____**más**____**tiempo**____**contigo**____**amor  
>Tengo<strong>____**que**____**decir**____**que**____**eres**____**el**____**amor**____**de**____**mi**____**vida  
>Antes<strong>____**que**____**te**____**ame**____**más**____**escucha**____**por**____**favor  
>Dejame<strong>____**decir**____**que  
>Todo<strong>____**te**____**di**_

Se veía aun pelinegro buscando entre un montón de cajas

Shun: Mmm creo que este vestido el quedara –dice con una sonrisa cuando

Ego: vaya vaya quien viera al famoso Shun Kazami mirando vestidos

Shun: otra vez tú ¬¬

Ego: y dice que no siente nada por cierta pelinaranja xD

Shun: claro que no

Ego: entonces porque cuando al vistes estabas idiotizados he?

Shun: a poco se noto mucho? –dice sonrojado

Ego: eres demasiado ovio amigo –cuando son "interrumpidos"

Skyress: Shun tenemos un problema

Shun: que sucede Skyress algo el pasó a Alice? –pregunta preocupado

Ego: cof cof disimula

Skyress: no Shun si no que Dan y Runo acaban de llegar

Shun: Dan y Runo? –en eso recuerda algo– se me olvido que quede de ir con ellos a la feria –dice dandose un golpe en la cabeza– será mejor que baje rápido

Así que toma unas cajas y se dirige a la sala donde se veía a un pelicafe discutiendo con una peliazul

Dan: que exagerada eres Runo!

Runo: yo exagerada! Tú eres el que tragas como pelon de hospicio –le reprende

Dan: a si, pus al menos no golpeo a medio mundo!

Shun: cof cof hola chicos –saluda mirandolos discutir

Runo: hola Shun

Dan: amigo no sabíamos que tenias visita –dice picandole las costillas–

Shun: Dan Runo ella es Alice, Alice ellos son Dan y si novia Runo –los presenta

Alice: mucho gusto –dice timidamente–

Runo: de haber sabido que estabas ocupado Shun no hubiéramos venido –pero al decir eso este se sonrojo–

Shun: O/O Runo Alice y yo solo somos amigos- dice mientras desvia la mirada

Skyress: Shun creo que deberías de darle la ropa a Alice no lo crees?

Shun: este…. Claro toma Alice –dice dándole 2 cajas

Alice: gracias si me permiten me iré a cambiar

Runo: yo te acompaño Alice –dice Runo mientras la sigue

Dan: vaya Shun de donde la sacaste? –le pregunta

Shun: estaba en el bosque –dice mientras mira el corredor– porque Dan?

Dan: esque es tan dulcee, y deliosa

Shun: ¡qué!

Dan: si es irresistible, es tan tentadora y…

**Enseguida Shun voltea a ver a Dan con ganas de golpearlo cuando mira que este tenía una barra de chocolate en las manos '¬¬ **

Dan: mmm! Esta deliciosa :9 –dice saboreando su dulce

Shun: no cambias Dan –dice con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

_**Y**____**no**____**hay**____**como**____**explicar  
>Pero<strong>____**menos  
>Dudar<br>Simplemente**____**así**____**lo**____**sentí  
>Cuando<strong>____**te**____**vi**_

Dan: Entonces que Shun si iremos a la feria?

Shun: no tengo de otra o si?

Dan: no

Shun: entonces pa que me preguntas ¬¬

**En eso llega una Runo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **

Runo: chicos quiero que conoscan a Alice Gehabich –dice mientras que detrás de esta salía una pelinaranja con un hermoso vestido color morado con toques en verde limón estilo kimono pero hasta la rodilla, con unas zapatillas con poco tacón negras, y su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

Shun y su Ego: ºOº

Dan: vaya Alice te ves muy bien

Runo: verdad que si Dan

Alice: Shun no me veo muy tonta? –pregunta un poco sonrojada

Shun: yo? Bueno este te ves bien Alice –le dice un poco sonrojado

Dan: hay vamos Shun puedes decirle algo más que eso ¬¬

Shun: este… será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se nos haga tarde –dice desviando la mirada

Alice: irnos a donde? O.O

Shun: iremos a la feria

Alice: ah –dice decepcionada :( – espero que les vaya bien –dice dandoce la vuelta cuando alguien le toma de la mano

Shun: al decir que iriamos me referia a ti también Alice–decía sonriendo mientras la miraba esta al ver la acción de Shun no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara aun sonrisa – claro si quieres acompañarme?

Alice: Claro Shun ^^ –decía mirándolo

_**Me sorprendio todo de ti  
>De blanco y negro a color me convertí<br>Sé que no es fácil  
>Decir TE AMO<br>Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
>Pero así es el amor<br>Simplemente pasó  
>Y todo tuyo ya soy<strong>_

**Llegando a la feria Runo y Dan tomaron por un lado dejando solos a Shun y a Alice**

Shun: y a donde te gustaría ir Alice?

Alice: no se –decía mientras miraba a todos lados– mira ¡Shun! –decía mientras señalaba el típico juego de tiro al blanco

Shun: quieres jugar? –le pregunta mientras la mira

Alice: si! ^^ puedo jugar? –le preguntaba mientras lo miraba Shun al verla se quedo anonadado de tanta ternura pareciera como si Alice tuviera alma de niña

Shun: claro Alice –dice mientras se dirigen al juego– 1 por favor

Señor: claro son 3 intentos por 10–dice dándole 3 pelotas a Shun y este se las dio a Alice

**Enseguida Alice lanza la primera pelota pero se va de lado, en el segundo intento la lanza y le da a cierto castaño en la cabeza **

Dan: auch! –grita desde el suelo

Alice: lo siento Dan ! –se disculpa

Señor: solo te queda un intento

Shun: déjame ayudarte Alice –dice mientras toma la bola– mira tienes que sujetar al pelota y se la da a Alice para luego posarse tras esta y sujetar su mano derecha– debes de fijarte en donde quieres que de la pelota –pero al sentir Alice el aliento de Shun en su cuello no pudo evitar que un calosfrio le recorriera el cuerpo lo mismo qué le pasó a Shun al sentir su piel rozar con la de Alice pero controlandose no haciendolo tan obvio – y lanzas

**Al lanzar lograron dar en el centro y solo una alarma dando por entendido que había ganado un premio. **

Señor: muy bien se ganaron un peluche –dice mostrando un montón de monos de felpa –

Shun: denos este…– pero al ver a Alice noto que esta miraba a un conejo blanco con chaleco y reloj el cual estaba en un rincón– quiero ese de ayi –dice señalando el conejo–

Señor: aquí tiene joven para su novia –le dice mientras le guiña el ojo haciendo que Shun se sonrojara

Alice: gracias Shun! –le dice este mientras abraza a su peludo amiguito Shun al verla no pudo evitar quedar cautivado por esa sonrisa angelical que tanto le gustaba–

Shun: *quizás si siento algo más por Alice*

Ego: te lo dije :D

_**Antes**____**que**____**pase**____**más**____**tiempo**____**contigo**____**amor  
>Tengo<strong>____**que**____**decir**____**que**____**eres**____**el**____**amor**____**de**____**mi**____**vida  
>Antes<strong>____**que**____**te**____**ame**____**más**____**escucha**____**por**____**favor  
>Dejame<strong>____**decir**____**que  
>Todo<strong>____**te**____**di**_

**Después de unas horas Shun decidió llevar a Alice a la rueda de la fortuna **

Alice: Shun es hermoso –decía mientras veía la vista –

Shun: si desde aquí todo se ve hermoso –dice mientras mira a Alice la cual tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro–

Ego: vamos besala!

Shun: *Claro que no ¬¬*

Ego: besala!

Shun: *no ¬¬ *

Ego: eres un cobarde ¬¬

Alice: Shun te pasa algo? –le pregunta mientras lo mira

Shun: no Alice, porque lo preguntas?

Alice: esque estas muy callado ^^ eso era todo

Shun: es que no quiero arruinar la noche –dice sonriendo

Alice: jejejeje ^^ tú nunca la arruinarías Shun –dice sonriendo–

**Cuando…**

Runo: Shun Alice!

Shun: que ocurre Runo?

Runo: ya nos vamos

Alice: que pero aun es temprano

Runo: si pero el idiota de Dan entro a un concurso de comer hot dogs y gano

Alice: creí que el ganar era bueno?

Runo: si pero Dan comio tantos que se estaba ahogando

Dan: no me siento bien .–decía tocandose el estomago–

Shun: O.o pus que tanto comiste Dan? –

Dan: perdi al cuenta después de numero 85 –decía– XoX

Runo: lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos, Shun nos podemos llevar el auto?

Shun: yo… –pero en eso le arrebata las llaves

Runo: gracias ^^ adiós chicos

Shun: este..claro llevatelas ¬¬

Alice: jejejeje ^^

Shun: creo que nos tocara irnos caminando

Alice: en ese caso tú las trais ^^ –dice pa luego correr

Shun: a eso es trampa –dice sonriendo– pero si eso quieres –enseguida Shun sale corriendo tras esta

**Se veía a una pelinaranja caminar al lado de un pelinegro y al parecer esta tenía frió, cuando Shun la mira se quita su chaqueta y se la pone **

Shun: si tenias frió solo tenias que decirlo –le dice mientras la abraza

Alice: ^^ gracias Shun –le dice mientras lo mira

**Cuando de pronto llegan a una parte del bosque donde se podía ver la Luna y las estrellas**

Alice: mira Shun la vista es hermosa –decía la pelinaranja

Shun: si pero no hay nada más hermoso que tú Alice –decía sonrojado

Alice: ^^ gracias Shun –decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos quedando hinoptizada por esas orbes ámbar al igual que Shun en esos ojos chocolate– Shun yo… –pero fue callada por cierto pelinegro, esta al sentir los labios de Shun no pudo resistirse y empezó a aceptar el beso mientras cerraba los ojos. Shun enseguida tomo a Alice de la cintura mientras que esta lo sujetaba del cuello, haciendo más apasionado el beso. Al termino de unos minutos ambos Alice al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que este embozaba una sonrisa.

Shun: esto es lo mejor que em ha pasado Alice –le dice mientras la abrazaba

Alice: creí que yo era solo una molestia –decía apoyada en su pecho

Shun: claro que no Alice por nada del mundo cambiaria este día

Alice: ^^ yo tampoco Shun –decía abrazandolo más fuerte ^^

Al abrazarlo Alice y Shun se quedaron mirando las estrellas mientras se sentaban y Shun le tomaba de la mano…

**=Fin del Flash Back=**

_**Y**____**no**____**hay**____**como**____**explicar  
>Pero<strong>____**menos  
>Dudar<br>Simplemente**____**así**____**lo**____**sentí  
>Cuando<strong>____**te**____**vi**_

**Regresamos al inicio donde nuetro peleador ventus se encontraba sentado en el césped esperando a cierta pelinaranja. Enseguida se dispone a cerrar los ojos para sentir el aire chocar contra su rostro cuando escucha una voz familia.**

Alice: hola pervertido ^^ –le saludo una Alice la cual vestía un kimono morado largo, con brillos verde limón, y su cabello lo llevaba en una cebolla esta, usaba zapatillas de tacón y un collar de plata con una estrella, en pocas palabras se veía hermosa

Shun: Hola extraña –saludaba con una sonrisa– te estaba esperando –dice mostrando una rosa blanca y poniendola en el cabello de esta–

Alice: ^^ perdon por tardarme pero Julie y Runo no me dejaban de interrogar –decía riendo– pero dime que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir Shun? –Preguntaba ingenua–

Shun: recuerdas que pasó hace 3 años en este mismo lugar? –le preguntaba mientras miraba la luna

Alice: hace 3 años? Mmm creo que conocí a un sexi prevertido en el bosque–decía riendo

Shun: enserio? –decía arqueando al ceja

Alice: mmm no estoy segura –decía haciendose la que no me acuerdo

Shun: y yo pensando que lo recordarias –decía bajando la mirada– creo que te refrescare la memoria –decía de forma travieza mientras la miraba

Alice: enserio señor Kazami? –decía siguiendole el juego

**Enseguida Shun la toma de la cintura y la acerca a este besandola apasionadamente, mientras que Alice lo abraza del cuello y le sigue la corriente a Shun. Después de unos minutos ambso se separaron con el fin de verse a los ojos **

Alice: hace 3 años te conocí señor Kazami –decía mientras lo miraba–

Shun: hace 3 años todo mi mundo cambio Alice y todo gracias a ti

Enseguida Shun la separa de su cuerpo y saca algo de su saco, una cajita terciopelada negra y este se arrodillo frente a Alice

Shun: Alice quiero preguntarte si te gustaría ser la señora del pervertido Kazami –decía sonriendo

Alice: Shun –decía en susurro llorando– claro que si –decía mientras miraba como Shun le ponia el anillo y esta se lanzaba a abrazarlo, provocando que ambos cayeran en el césped.

Shun: Alice _Sé__que__no__es__fácil__decir__TE__AMO__yo__tampoco__lo__esperaba__Pero__así__es__el__amor__simplemente__pasó__y__todo__tuyo__ya__soy__… –__le__dice__sonriendo_

_Alice: yo también te Amo Shun –decía abrazandolo más fuerte cuando Shun le susurra algo al oído lo cual hizo que Alice formara una sonrisa–  
>Shun: Alice todo cambio cuando te vi…<em>

_**Todo**____**cambio  
>Cuando<strong>____**te**____**vi..!**_

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

**Masquerade: NOCASTRENNIDUERMANASUSMASCOTASTT–TT**

**¡KUIDENSE LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!**

Atte

**Estelaluna 2G & Masquerade **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
